


Alltagsvergnügen

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1996, Death Eaters, Drabble, Gen, Juni 1996, Quadruple Drabble, Torture, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Eine kurze Szene aus dem Alltag der Todesser Gibbon und Jugson. Vergnüglich für sie, für andere - nicht so sehr.
Relationships: Gibbon & Jugson
Series: Todesserdrabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Kudos: 1





	Alltagsvergnügen

„ _Diffindo_ “, sagte Gibbon und beobachtet fasziniert, wie ein unsichtbares Messer die Haut auf dem Arm der Schlammblüterin aufschlitzte. Kurz konnte man die blasse Fettschicht und das rote Muskelfleisch erkennen, bevor ihr Blut alles überdeckte.

„Du mit deinen Experimenten“, tadelte Jugson nachsichtig in seinem schleppenden jamaikanischen Akzent, den er sich wohl nicht mehr abgewöhnen würde. „Lass mich mal. _Depulso_!“

Die Schlammblüterin flog durch die Luft und krachte gegen den Sims ihres Kamins, der voller alberner Nippsachen und Urlaubsbilder stand. Ihr Kopf sackte zur Seite und als sie ein Stück runterrutschte hinterließ sie eine blutige Spur auf dem weißen Putz, aber sie schlug die Augen noch einmal auf.

„Bitte“, wimmerte sie. Sie _flehte_ , und Gibbon fühlte den kurzen euphorisierenden Schub der absoluten Macht durch seine Adern rauschen, den er immer an dieser Stelle bekam. „Ich weiß nichts, wirklich nichts, ich würde es euch doch sonst sagen! _Bitte_!“ Tränen und Rotz liefen über ihr geschwollenes Gesicht, es war wirklich kein schöner Anblick. Sie hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit der Frau auf den Schnappschüssen der schönsten Momente ihres Lebens, die um sie herum verstreut lagen. Und sie roch auch nicht gerade angenehm, vermutlich hatte sie bei einem der Cruciatus-Flüche die Kontrolle über ihre Körperöffnungen verloren, das geschah häufiger. Nachlässig schwang Gibbon seinen Zauberstab und der angenehmere Duft von Kiefernharz füllte den Raum.

„Wissen wir, Schlammblut, wissen wir“, sagte er. „ _Imperio_!“ Er zwang sie, sich auf den Rücken zu legen, ihre Robe zu öffnen und sich mit den Fingern in den Bauch zu bohren. Es hatte aber interessanterweise kaum einen Effekt außer ein paar Kratzern. Er würde das noch mal mit jemanden versuchen müssen, der nicht so geschwächt war. Er erinnerte sich, dass Jugson ihre Finger gebrochen hatte und er ließ enttäuscht von ihr ab, kein Wunder, dass das nichts brachte.

Sie keuchte und röchelte. „Warum _tut_ ihr das dann?“

Jugson grinste. „Das willst du wissen, Schlammblut? _Das_ interessiert dich am meisten in deinen letzten Minuten? Die furchtbare Wahrheit? Mir ist langweilig.“ Sie tauschten einen amüsierten Blick, als das Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht sich noch verstärkte. „Hast du noch Ideen, Keith? Oder sollen wir langsam Schluss machen?“

„Von mir aus. Sie ist schon zu schwach, um noch Spaß mit ihr zu haben.“

Jugson nickte und griff sich einen Schürhaken, den er mit aller Kraft auf ihren Kopf schlug. Ihre Finger zuckten noch, als sie das Haus verließen und das Dunkle Mal in die Luft jagten.


End file.
